1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device including several kinds of color filters and an imaging apparatus including the imaging device.
2. Related Art
JP 2010-136225 A describes an imaging device which includes a pixel array part in which pixels are arranged in a two-dimensional matrix with a color for a main component of luminance signal checkered on the matrix and a plurality of colors for color information components arrayed on the remaining portions. JP 2010-136225 A describes the effect that the imaging device converts a signal corresponding to each color of the color array on a color filter part, which is output from each pixel of the pixel array part, into a signal corresponding to the Bayer array and outputs the signal.